Gluttonous Ghost Adventures
by Overlord Baka
Summary: A Touhou Fanfiction about yuyuko journey
1. Pakasam, Most Wanted Food Pt1

**Pakasam, Most Wanted Food(for yuyuko only) Pt1  
**

**Disclaimer : ****Touhou Project ****ZUN**

**Netherrworld ~ Hakugyokurou**

"WHA…WHAT THE HELL?" Yuyuko Yelled after she finishin her job(Eating Food)

"Whaa…whaat's wrong Lady Yuyuko?" Youmu Surprised and spilled a glass of water that she brought for Yuyuko

"Where is it? WHERE? ARGHH" again..Yuyuko Yelled

"What is it Lady Yuyuko?" Youmu confused

"My Pakasam! Where is it? Don't tell me, you Forgot to buy pakasam." Yuyuko replied to Youmu

"Pakasam? What is that?" Youmu confused

"eh? You don't know? Pakasam is my favorite food. Without that food my stomach will empty" said Yuyuko

"Your Stomach always empty even you ate all the food that I brought for you and maybe that pakasam you looking for is already in your stomach" Said Youmu.

"NO WAY" She suddenly Yelled to Youmu with a pan in her hand pointing to youmu face "Pakasam is different with the food that you brought for me!"

"So? what makes that pakasam different from all the food that I brought" Youmu asked

"A pakasam can make my stomach fully restored from hunger!" Yuyuko answered. "So….The food that you brought to me can't make my stomach full"

"ahh…..if so….WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME TO BUY THIS PAKASAM IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Youmu yelled "so I brought wrong food ehh? Sigh….. wasting my money just for my hungry lady"

"Hehehe" Yuyuko Smiled with her Moe face. "No….You're not wrong…..You just forgot to buy pakasam"

"huh.." Youme sighed. "so…where I can buy this pakasam?"

"hmm….Kandangan! LETS GO TO KANDANGAN!"

"Kandangan? where?"

suddenly Yukari Appear from her gap"A city Located in South Kalimntan, Indonesia, Oustide world"

"Yukari? What are you doing here? Youmu surprised with Yukari appearance

"to see my old glutony friend of course" Said Yukari

"ehehe…silly you, Yukari!" Said Yuyuko

"huh" Youmu Sighed

"oh….by the way, can you lend your ability so we can go to outside world?" Asked Yuyuko.

"oh sure" Answered Yukari, "There's something I wanna see in that town so, why not.

"ahhh…Thank you my old friend" Yuyuko hugded Yukari

"hehe..stop it Yuyuko! AND DON'T TOUCH MY BOOBS" Yukari Slapped Yuyuko

"Uwaaaa…." Yuyuko crying. "Yukari slapped me….NOO….I'M GOING TO DIEEE"

"ahh…don't be so lame lady yuyuko, and YOU ALREADY " Youmu Yelled to Yuyuko

"uh…can we go now?" Asked Yukari

"sureeeeee..lets gooo" Yuyuko suddenly cheerful after she crying

"okaaaay..I'll open the Gap

**to be continued~**


	2. Pakasam, Most Wanted Food Pt2

**Pakasam, Most Wanted Food(for yuyuko only) Pt2**

After Yukari's Gap opened. They're going to the outsideworld, and arrived at the destination safely.

**Somewhere ~ Outsie World**

"Here we are" said yukari

"so, this is outside world huh?" Youmu asked

"yeps"

"hmm…so quiet here and so dark here. So where we can find this pakasam?

"hohohoho…" Yuyuko Laughed elegantly. "Don't worry, let my nose find it.

"ahh, yesh. Your nose is the best Lady Yuyuko"

Yuyuko Starting Sniffed her nose like a dog "sniff…..hmmmmm..."

"how is it lady Yuyuko?" asked Youmu

"that person over that maybe know" Pointed a person that have a long hair and wearing white cloth. "That person smell like food" Yuyuko come to that person

"uhh…okay then. By the way this place is bothering me" said Youmu

"is that so?"

"yep…look…this place is like a forest for me, are you sure this place is Kandangan?"

"umm well yeah, but this is weird. I've been here before, but I don't remember this forest" Yukari looks Confused. "ahh RIGHT…I know what's going on"

"huh? What is it?"

"Looks like my power is getting weaker! And that's why I can't concentrate using my gaps and get lost. But don't worry we can go back to Gensokyo even with my current power"

"You getting old huh?"

"What the? NO….its because I cant sleep recently and cant regain some power, Thanks to that Noise-Trio"

"Noise-Trio? You mean The Prismrive sisters?"

"Yeah…THEM!

"so..How do we explain it to lady Yuyuko? I bet she will Cry after hear this"

"YOUMUUU~" Yuyuko's back, along with someone that wearing white cloth

"What is it lady Yuyuko? And who is this?"

"owh…she the one who smell like food that I said before, and she gave me some pakasams"

"ehh? That's good.

"Yeey.. Lets go back now, hurry hurry….."

"what a lucky isn't?" Yukari Wishpering to Youmu

"Yesh..anyway you're the savior err…"

"….Kunti…." Said That person

"ahh yesh…Kunti-san"

"anyway lets go back, I need to sleep" said Yukari with her sleepy face

"uh okay…"

"hurry..hurry.."

"wow..slow down Lady Yuyuko. First, we must say thanks to kunt-….Eh? where did she go?

"She disappear…aahh…did she said that her name is kunti?"

"ah yesh…whats wrong with that Yukari-san?"

"That mean…she's a ghost!"

"Eh..?G-go-ghost?" Youmu Panicked

"Yeah I've read about that that ghost in Ghosclopedia.

"eek…" Youmu Screamed.. "Lets go back..LETS GO BACK…

"what's wrong with you? Don't tell me that you scared? But you're a ghost too and your master is a ghost too, So why are you-"

"UWAA~" Youmu Crying

"what a weird Ghost" Yukari Sweatdrop'ed

"Youmu is not a ghost but half ghost my old friend! Anyway lets go back…"

"okay okay"

They return to Gensokyo and Yukari going to Mayohiga for sleep. Youmu Yuyuko return to the Netherrworld

**Netherrworld ~ Hakugyokurou**

"Finnaly…we're homeeee" Youmu said

"yeeeyy….lets eat" Yuyuko eat all pakasams, even still wrapped

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU LADY YUYUKO?" Youmu yelled

"huh what's wrong with you Youmu?

"I want to know how pakasam taste like ..but you ate them all" Youmu Crying again

"awww why didn't you ask? But you can still taste it..."

"you ate them all, how I can still taste them?"

"Like this" Yuyuko Kissed Youmu

"….." Youmu face turning into red

*CLARK*

"wh-what are you doing lady yuyuko? And what is that flashlight?"

"ohh..is that a tengu from youkai mountain? I wonder what is she doing here?" Said Yuyuko after Kissed Youmu

"don't tell me that flashlight is came from her camera?"

"woo…I got a nice picture today" Said aya and she leave with maximum speed

"….."

"Yeeyy..our face will appear in Newspaper"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" again…..Youmu crying

**to be continued~**

This is the end of "Yuyuko and pakasam arc"

Extra : The place where Yuyuko, Yukari, and Youmu get lost is Unknown but we can say that forest is located in indonesian, since Kunti is a ghost from indonesian.


	3. Yuyuko wants to play sonic the hedgehog

"**Yuyuko wants to play sonic the hedgehog 06"**

**Netherrworld ~ Hakugyokurou**

"aaaaaaaaaaaa…. I am Bored! Youmu! Do something!" yuyuko watching tv.

"sigh…what now lady Yuyuko?"

"Didn't i tell you? I'M BORED!" Yuyuko Yelled and kicked a table… " awawawawaw….my LEG"

"you bored huh? Help me then" Said Youmu

"help you? Owh..how can I help you my little swordman" said yuyuko that holds her leg

"Clean the kitchen" Youmu bring a Broom and give it to Yuyuko….

"owh with my pleasure" Yuyuko Suddenly break the broom. "Forget it.. I'm going to sleep" Then Yuyuko Lying on the floor.

"-sigh-…what a lazy ghost"

Suddenly someone is yelled from outside "Deliveryyy Yuu~ huu~"

"wooouhh..finally" Yuyuko Suddenly wake up and go to outside and back inside bring a thing

"what is that?" Youmu Pointed that thing

"ohhw…this is a ps3 Blue ray Disc "

"what for? We don't even have a ps3 why did you buy that disc anyway"

"say who? We have one" Yuyuko Pointed to the ps3.

"WHOA" Youmu Surprised. "Since when we have a ps3?"

"since now! I stole it from Eintei"

**Meanwhile In Eintei**

"EIRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" Kaguya Yelled

"what?"

"it's gone!"

"what gone?" Eirin Asked

"my Console is gonee!"

"owh…"

"dont just say "owh"..find it! I know that someone stole it! And I know who"

"who?" Eirin Asked again

"Its Marisa" Kaguya Answered

"owh"

"STOP SAYING OWH…and go to her place"

"okeh…..i will ask Reisen"

"and one more thing, Please tell Reisen that I ate her Carrots"

"okeh"

"…"

**Back to ****Hakugyokurou**

"How did yo—ahh forget it, so what is that disc that you brought anywhy"

"Sonic The Hedgehog"

"ahhh..that game….they said that game is suck"

"owhh why?" Yuyuko Asked

"dunno..i never played that game but they said in internet that game is suck, they said—(Yuyuko then said :"

"hmm.. I seeh..well as long Big the cat is playable..its okay…"

"huh? Don't you know? That cat is never appeared again after Sonic Heroes"

"WHAT?" Yuyuko looks Surprised. "now I know why this game is suck!"

"huh? You know?"

"Yeah.. I know! Because Big is not playable in this game" Yuyuko throw that disc and break it.

"n..no…that's not the reason"

"well..WHO's CARE!" Yuyu Yelled. "poor Big, now he became a forgotten character like what happened to Bean, Bark, Fang, and Mighty" Yuyuko's Crying

"uhh….why are you crying?" Youmu asked

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA" yuyuko's still crying

"-sigh- "

?the end?

"...noooo... this story is not end yet..."


End file.
